The Coming Darkness
by Metal4k
Summary: A darkness older than the Kai's has returned. Its been a thousand years since Goku has passed along with the rest of the Earths warriors. They have faded into myth and legend but their descendants will have to pick up the mantel when new foes emerge. They are not alone however as some old friends have lived on to pass down the mantle to the next generation of heroes.
1. Chapter 1

** Part 1**

**Chapter One: Krysta**

* * *

Krysta sighed as she walked down the hallway of her high school. It was Friday and most kids were ecstatic over the coming weekend.

Not her though. Her weekend was going to be filled with, reading, studying and more studying. Oh the joys of being grounded.

As the light skinned girl turned down the main hall, her straight black hair flowing in the air, she thought about how she got grounded.

She had been out with her friend best Lilly. The two had gone out to a movie which had run a little longer than expected. It wouldn't have been a problem if Lilly's car hadn't broken down on the way back home and made both of them two hours past their curfew which ended unsurprisingly in their grounding.

Krysta blew a piece of hair out of her face as she barged through the front doors of her school and into the parking lot. The dark clouds allowed her to hide in easier in the dark weather with her black jeans and her loose dark blue shirt. Her ocean blue eyes reflected the lightning that suddenly decided to enlighten the sky. She heard a few people scream at the sudden thunder that had accompanied it and she gave a small grin. She thought it funny how people were so scared of a little rain.

Krysta continued down the parking lot, avoiding any cars, and trudging along with her backpack slung around her shoulder. She was a pretty girl but was very sarcastic and an extreme jokester. Though she did like most people sometimes she just needed to be alone, hence why she was avoiding all the cars. She didn't want to see anyone she knew and get invited anywhere. She wanted to be alone for a bit, which was only going to last the ten minute walk to her house before she got home to her mom, but it was something.

She left the parking lot, successfully leaving school grounds now that the day was over and continued down the sidewalk. She placed two earphones in her ears and started up some music on her phone. They were slow and mellow tunes. They perfectly accompanied her mood.

These moods weren't a regular thing but they did come. She would feel tired and alone as if she didn't belong. She didn't know why she felt it, she just did. She felt as if she was meant for something more.

She crossed a busy street and glanced at a poster taped to one of the street light poles. Hercule: The fall of Cell Coming soon to theaters! The poster said. She didn't know why but on instinct she scrunched her nose at the movie poster.

She knew who Hercule was. The man who saved Earth so many years ago from the terror called Cell. She had read about it all in the history books. For some reason she was highly intrigued by this period of Earths history. Of course that had happened over a thousand years ago so the details were little. Still she found it almost frightening how Cell had wiped out cities and somehow this Hercule had managed to stop him. When she saw pictures of Hercule she couldn't help but judge him. He looked proud and stuck up, but not the kind who would fight a monster like Cell. Well fight yes, win no. For some reason he gave her a strange uneasy feeling but she shrugged it off.

Either way she loved Galactic history. She thought it was so interesting how differently every race, alliance, or empire viewed things. Most thought Cell had been a nobody for human to have been able to defeat him. She didn't think so though. She had a feeling he had been pretty horrible but had no real proof to back it up.

Continuing down her walk she looked up into the sky, skillfully avoiding anyone on the street as to not bump into them.

she dint know how she did it. She had any extreme aptitude for agility and stealth. She had always been light on her feet so traveling through the mass of people on the sidewalks as she walked through the city home was easy. Very easy.

Noise and flashing light from a nearby window display drew her attention. She stopped for a brief moment to watch the Vid screen that displayed the latest new from around the human worlds. However the news was quickly replaced by ads for the Galactic Martial arts tournament.

The girl watched as several human fighters promoted the tournament. She sighed. Sure humanity had some decent fighters but they had never on a single tournament. Not one. Most of the time the Kachi Clan or the Infinite Empires fighters took the title.

The galactic tournament was a way to keep the peace. A fun sport that kept the peace through friendly competition. However things had not been so friendly lately.

Krysta had sen the online news reports and the sometimes worried looks her mother stared up into the stars with. She knew the Infinite and Krozon Empires were fighting and the Kachi Clan and her allies were being pressured into choosing a side. Fortunately humanity ha been left out of the galactic politics but she doubted it would stay that way for long.

She finally returned her gaze to the sidewalk, satisfied with her glance into the sky, with her engrossing of the information on the Vid screen, and quite loudly her stomach then grumbled. She sighed. Another unique thing about her was her immense appetite.

She glanced around and found a small convenient store not far down the street in the direction she was walking. She crossed another street, wove her way through the cars filling up on gas, and the ones parked in front of the corner store and slid inside. She kept her head down in fear of running into one of her classmates and went to the back of the store where the cold drinks were. She opened one of the freezers and grabbed a soda. She smiled at the simple pleasure and walked towards the cashier.

Little did she know after this moment would her entire life change. It happened so fast.

The hooded and masked man ran in. He drew the high powered energy weapon form somewhere and pointed it t the cashier. Energy weapons were a common weapon ever since humanity had begun its expansion into the stars and its run in with several aliens races, alliances and empires.

Capsule Corporation was the main producer of the weapons. Krysta for years ad been trying to gain an internship at their main headquarters which just happened to be in the same city she lived in.

However as of the current moment none of that information, none of the weakness's and the fact the weapon was a common pistol and its slow firing rate gave Krysta an advantage, went through her head.

Krysta had frozen in her place and watched with forzen horror. This man was robbing the store with her inside.

The man demanded money and when the clerk said no, he fired. The clerk didn't even have time to scream. His body fell to the floor, a energy blast sent clean through him. The Robber then turned to Krysta.

"What are you looking at?!" He yelled.

The girl jumped back and stepped away from him. Before the man could say anything more to her a small crashing of cans alerted the two. They both turned and looked behind the man.

Two younger boys with several cans lying on the floor next to them, a nearby shelf empty. They were only about ten years old. They stood next to the door, their bodies shaking violently. They had obviously been trying to sneak out while the man was distracted.

"So trying to run?" The man asked angrily. He turned towards the kids the weapon now focused on him.

Krysta didn't know what came over her but she moved fast, far too fast for any human to react to if unprepared. Within the speed it to blink she was upon the man.

The man gasped as he felt her tackle him from behind. In that moment a million possibility ran through the girls head. She wished she had taken the martial arts classes her elementary school had offered such a long time ago. She wondered if she could grab something off the shelf and knock the man unconscious, giving her and the kids time to run. She wondered if she was going to die for playing the hero.

She returned her mind to the present and grabbed the mans hand. With the weapon still in his hand she, twisted his hand trying to force him to drop it. Unexpectedly the mans hand snapped, the bone breaking in two as well as forcing the weapon out of his hand.

The robber howled in rage and the two boys immediately fled the scene.

Krysta stared in horror at the disfigured hand. She didn't see the knee that slammed into her stomach. She gasped for air and fell to the side, holding her stomach in pain.

The man grabbed her hair with his good hand and tossed her into one of the counters, knocking it and its contents over and onto the floor.

The girl groaned from the throbbing pain in her head and her side. The man walked over to her and slammed his foot into her side. She yelped and curled up trying to protect herself.

Then she felt it. An odd sense of anger and strength. The anger was not evil but was the pure sense for justice. She was angered how this man could just take the clerks life and was daring to harm those two boys.

She glared at the mans foot that rocketed towards her.

Neither her nor the man noticed the light blue ripple that floated around her before quickly disappearing.

Realizing herself from her curled up ball, she caught the mans foot only centimeters from her face. She glared up at him and with a strange sense of strength, pulled the man to the ground while pulling herself up.

The man feel hard and she swiftly pulled herself up. She didn't wait till he recovered before diving at him.

The girl had no skill whatsoever and relied only on what she had seen in movies or tv shows. She grabbed onto the mans legs and surprising herself, pulled him up and flung him into another counter.

Before he had time to retaliate Krysta was upon him. She leaped at him and delivered a swift blow to his mid section.

The blow had been far harder than the man had expected. It had been enough to force him to cough up blood and gag. He gasped in pain and his grabbed his stomach.

"What the hell..." He muttered staring up at her in disbelief.

Krysta however wasn't finished. She grabbed him by the hair and tossed him towards the counter where he had killed the store clerk. His body slammed into the counter causing it to crack and chips of it to fall off.

Krysta made her way towards him, preparing to knock him unconscious and go call the police. She didn't want to kill this man, that much she knew, she just wanted to make sure he'd never hurt anyone again.

However she would never get the chance.

The man rolled over onto his side and revealed the energy weapon. He smirked and fired.

The weapon should've killed her. It should've went clean through her heart and the line should've ended. Krysta should've died that day, but she didn't.

She flew back and into the glass freezers at the back of the store. She fell unconscious, the blast mark clearly evident on her chest from the burnt through clothing and seared blistering skin.

The man stared in shock. He didn't understand how a mere child survived that shot. He didn't understand how she did it. He didn't notice the red and blue lights arrive. He barely paid attention to the police entering the store and handcuffing him. He just noticed her.

The girl who survived. Krysta who had lived though she should have died. Somehow she had done it.

Somehow she had lived.

* * *

A figure stood on the edge of the long forgotten floating platform high above the earth and stared down. He had felt it. The small surge of power only one of them could've produced, but it had been years since they had unleashed their power. Centuries since the last known descendant of the greatest warriors to ever live had even displayed a hint of their power.

The lines of descendants had long since become blurred and now it was completely unknown if the lines had gone extinct.

Obviously they hadn't. He had felt it. The flicker of power. The power he had once called a friend and ally. Someone who long since been gone. Yet, it had been different. It was raw yet more sentimental. It was still charged with anger but yet a conscious of good had been attached to it.

He wondered if it was possible he had retruned. In all technicality he hadnt died.

The beings white cape flowed in the wind and his pointed green ears lostened down onto the earth. It had been so long since he last been down there. He fastened his grip on his staff and closed his eyes sensing the power level.

He had felt the power suddnely drop tremendously and now it was hanging in the balance. He needed to find this being whomever it was.

* * *

In the black void of space, in the deepest places where no light has touched lies a deserted planet.

A small chamber sits underneath the surface of the dark planet.

Suddenly a small red light fills the chamber and two eyes open up. A creature far older than any in existence takes in a deep breath.

It felt the power surge, and now it was time for its plan to be unleashed.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys! So as you can tell this is an OC story but don't worry many parts of the dragonball series will be in here. Now let me clear something up. All of DBZ is canon here however the only parts of GT that I will be using as canon are Pans existence, and the final episode where Goku says goodbye to his old friends and flies off with shenron. **

**Anyway hope you like this little Chapter! Ill keep trying to write and update quickly but college is a hassle. **

**Also anyway can submit any alien races, OC's, Empires, they want to be used in the story. Oh and one big thing. I need someone to create the second main villain. I have the first, third and fourth story arcs all planned out, well mostly, but i need a conflict for the second arc. So anyone can also send in any ideas for a villain they have!**

**just PM me anything you want to submit. More than likely I will use whatever you send. **

**Thank for reading and God Bless!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Old Friends.**

The hospital room was cold and dark. The high pitched beat of the heart monitor being the only audible noise. The girls mother had left not ten minutes ago. Unfortunately due to the extensive care the girl need her mother was not allowed to stay with her in the room. She was however allowed to stay in the lobby wrapping a warm blanket around her, praying that her only family would wake up from the coma.

Krysta sat idly in the bed, an oxygen line draping around her face and two prongs going into her nose. Her breath was heavy and the right side of her body was covered in heavy bandages.

She had been shot in the heart. The doctors were baffled how the girl managed to survive. Physically she was to small to have survived such a blast. None the less she had but fell into a coma.

The girl had been out for two days and in that time she had become somewhat of a celebrity. The girl who had saved two kids lives from a murderous criminal. Of course the details were somewhat obscured but that didn't stop the press from printing what they wanted.

It all seemed so peaceful. Yet it wasnt. Her body may have been still and relaxed but her mind, her mind was frantic as images played through her head.

_Golden hair. _

_'Ka...'_

_Orange gi._

_'Me...'_

_The laugh of a terrible white and purple alien._

_'Ha...'_

_A growing red energy at his finger tips. _

_'Me...'_

_A pink blob laughing like a child._

_'Ha!' _

_A brilliant white light. An image of a man in green standing in the middle of an arena. A woman with blue hair. Another with black. A green man. The arrogant man. The bald monk. A younger boy with golden hair standing before perfection._

Suddenly the noise of the heart monitor began to grow more rapid. A small cough sounded out in the room, that was followed by a groan.

Krysta gasped for air as her eyes shot open. She sucked in breath and tried to tear the oxygen hose out of her nose. Her heart ached and raced as her body began to panic.

"Sit still. You're only doing more damage to yourself." A deep voiced stated from one of the corner of the room.

Krysta froze. Slowly but surely she turned her head towards the voice. A man wearing baggy purple clothes, leather shoes, and a white cape and turban, stood in the corner with his arms crossed.

Before the girl could scream, the man shot forward faster than she could see. He placed his hand over her mouth.

"Don't do anything. The humans haven't noticed the change in your heart rate because I blew up their monitors. I probably only have a matter of seconds to explain myself." The man stated and Krysta swore she saw green skin. She shook the thought away and stared at the man with anger filled eyes.

"Just like him..." The man smirked, his deep voice resonating softly through the room.

"Who are you?" Krysta managed to speak threw her covered mouth.

"Thats not of importance. What is, is that you are far stronger than you know. You moved faster than any human could, you beat a grown man in a fist fight and survived a blast to the heart by an energy weapon. no normal human could do such a thing. Train yourself in fighting and one day you'll be able to raise your power. On that day I will come and find you. Then I will train you. Its been to long since the universe has had a proper protector and I'm to old and weak to make much of a difference." The man quickly stated. His heard turned towards the door as his sensitive ears picked up humans rushing towards her room.

Krysta's eyes grew wide as she saw the mans ears. They were large and pointed. Pointed like the Christmas shows with the elves.

"Trust me. Ask your mother about your heritage. You'll understand one day." The man said.

Quickly, quietly and gently he released her. He dashed to the far side of the room, where Krysta noticed there was an open window, and to her shock and amazement, her jumped out of it.

Not even a second later, the door to her room burst open and a doctor rushed in.

"Nurse! She's awake!" The doctor exclaimed with a proud grin on his face.

A nurse skidded to a halt in front of the doorway and peaked in. She smiled and leaned back out of the doorway.

"Get her mother! She's awake!" The nurse called.

"Shhh!" The doctor hissed eyeing the nurse. The nurse blushed and covered her mouth. In her moment of excitement she had forgotten it was almost midnight.

"Krysta." The Doctor said walking over to her.

"Im glad to see you awake." He smiled warmly.

"Awake?" The girl asked, her eyes still glancing back towards the window. The doctor noticed this and motioned for the nurse to close the window.

"Yes you've been asleep for a few days but you're going to be fine. You're one tough cookie if I do say so myself." The Doctor chuckled.

Krysta stared at him, confusion written all over her face.

The Doctor ignored her look and walked over to the monitors next to her bed.

"Well I'll be damned... As healthy as a horse. Actually..." He said leaning closer to one of the monitors

"You're heart seems even stronger than before."

"What?" Krysta asked still confused.

"Krysta do you remember what happened?" The Doctor asked concern growing on his face.

The girl blinked a few times. She looked down at the bedsheets and balled up her hands. Her head began to throb as she tried to remember the past days events. She closed her eyes and strained to remember. Finally she did. She remembered the man with the gun, the kids, and the shot.

She subconsciously placed her hand over her chest.

"It hurt." She managed, her voice hollow and steady. The Doctor and nurse both smiled at her.

"Don't worry Krysta. You'll be fine and if your medical records are anything to go by, you seem even stronger than before."

Krysta glanced at them both like they were crazy. She sighed and looked down at her bedsheets, the mostly one sided conversation with the man form earlier still fresh in her head. She let her mind run trying to figure it all out. She may have been sarcastic, she may have not cared about school, but she wasn't dumb.

_Stronger than before..._ The words ran through her head and for some reason they made sense as if instinct took them in without her conscious approval.

* * *

A blonde woman stood on the edge of a mountain, a small farming town spread out towards the bottom of the mountain over the surrounding plains.. Her arms were crossed. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her short, shoulder length hair flew in the wind. She felt the power coming towards her. It may not have been what it once was but the feel of the power could never change.

Her clothing was old and torn. Her black shirt stitched in so many places, her blue jeans looking as if they'd fall apart any moment.

She wanted to go and buy new clothing but she could never bring herself to do it. It reminded her too much of all she had lost. Heck her brother wasn't even with her anymore.

She sighed as the power stopped right next to her. She didn't hear him land but she knew he was their well enough.

Sure she could've hidden from him but his senses over the past hundreds of years had improved and he could find her far easier than when they first meet.

The woman opened her eyes and turned to face him.

"Its been a long time." Her cold, inanimate voice greeted.

"It has."

"How have things held up back up top?"

"Fine. How about with you?"

The woman shrugged in response and turned back to look at the small town.

"Well say what you came here to say. Not like I haven't heard it before." The woman hissed when the man didn't continue. Her eyebrows scrunched together waiting for the cruel words.

"I didn't come here for that." The deep voice replied. For that she had no response. She stood, her stance becoming tenser. Sometimes she wondered if she should've killed him all those years ago when she had the chance.

"Speak!" She snapped only glaring back at him slightly. The outburst had no effect on the man.

"Did you feel the burst if power?" The man asked.

"Yeah so what? Another strong human."

"Don't give me that. You know just as well as I do that it felt like..."

"Oh stop living in the past. The glory days are over."

"Im not the one living in the past." The man retorted his voice heavier than before as he crossed his arms.

"Shut up!" The woman yelled turning back to him. She turned around and dashed forward at him.

Fortunately storm clouds had covered the area so the sound of thunder was shrugged off as a part of the storm rather than an extremly powerful punch.

The man grunted as he caught the woman's fist in his hand.

"Enough!" He yelled, but she didn't stop. She spun around trying to bring down her leg on his neck. The man was tired and old' but he was still fast. He flipped back before her leg could hit him and her leg buried itself in the ground.

The woman growled in anger and shot backwards lifting off the ground a few inches. A purple ball of energy grew in her hand.

"Stop this." The man replied.

"Why?!" The woman hissed back, tears beginning to sting her eyes.

"They wouldn't want this." He replied, the slightest trace of comfort in his voice before vanishing.

The woman visibly trembled and the purple ball died in her hand. She floated back to the ground and sulked slightly before turning back to towards the town, her cold mask slipping back into place.

"I know you still feel angry, but it been..." The man started.

"Leave." The woman replied, her words and the chill in her voice like daggers. The man sighed and knew the conversation was over. He turned away and floated into the sky. He looked back at her one last time.

"You're always welcome in the lookout." He stated and with that he blasted off into the sky, a sonic bomb resonating as he broke the sound barrier.

Rain began to pour, and the woman's tears seemed only like drops of rain falling on the barren rock of the mountain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Confusion**

Krysta sighed. She rested her elbows on the tray table laying in front of her. The anti gravity propulsion systems keeping the tray hovering above her bed. She had only been here five days and she was already getting beyond restless. The room was bland, the food was gross, and the constant check ups annoyed her despite their necessity. The only thing that had helped her keep some semblance of sanity was the fact she had a TV. Normally her mom would visit her and that would help her deal with the boredom but alas today her mother had to go to work. They had to pay the house bills and after much of arguing with her mother, Krysta had finally persuaded her to go to work.

Despite all the distractions, whenever she was left alone to think she kept going back to that night when the man had been in her room. For a few nights she had had nightmares about him sneaking in again and killing her, or kidnapping her. They were irrational and she knew it but it still frightened her.

No matter what she tried, she always kept thinking back to that night. She wondered who he was. She wondered why he had contacted her, then again he had said something about her strength.

Krysta rolled her eyes and huffed when she thought about it. She wasn't that strong at all. Heck she could barely lift a few bags with a few gallons of milk. That alone would strain her. Not to mention she wasn't even that big. She only thought she was lucky. She had been fast enough to take down that thief and somehow survived an almost point blank shot of a high powered energy weapon.

She shook her head. She hated thinking about it. It was just a waste of her time.

The dark haired girl leaned over and grabbed her touch screen phone off of her food tray.

She opened it up, clicked on the internet icon and decided to see what the media was saying about her 'heroics'.

She found several articles, some of them basically stating she was lucky. She agreed with them.

Krysta sighed. Despite her agreement with some of the articles, she hated how most of them had the details all wrong. Some said she was secretly taking martial arts classes and thats how she over powered the man. Others said it was an unknown hero that defeated the man and fled the scene before anyone arrived. Others still however said she was secretly training for the upcoming Galactic martial arts tournament and the man had chosen the wrong place and time.

She even found one article stating how she might be a secret government genetically enhanced super soldiers.

_The media will make up anything these days..._ She thought to herself with a look of disgust on her face.

Getting tired of the articles she closed her phone and placed it back on the tray table. She grabbed the remote for the TV of the tray table and turned the volume up on the TV.

She began flipping through channels. She skipped the news channels, she didn't want to hear anymore about her 'heroics', and continued on. Finally, she found a suitable channel and left it there.

The show playing was some sort of new detective show. Krysta had been wanting to watch it but had never been able to thanks to school and homework, but being in the hospital did have its privileges. Still she'd rather leave.

The girl only got a minute or two into the show when her door opened and her doctor, Doctor Bradford, walked in with a huge smile planted on his face. Well a smile bigger than normal.

Krysta held her tongue and only internally groaned. She just wanted to relax in peace for a little bit, was it really to much to ask for?

"How are you today little hero?" Bradford asked walking over to the machines off to the idea of the room to check his patients vitals, and little hero is what he had started calling her as a nickname. The hero part she didn't mind to much, but the little part did.

The girl managed to keep herself from rolling her eyes.

"I'm doing fine. How about you Doctor Bradford?" She asked trying to put on a sweet voice though a part of her annoyance still leaked out.

Whether or not Bradford heard it wasn't clear since he made no response to her tone and just replied as kindly as usual.

"Great! Glad to hear our biggest celebrity is doing well." He said with a warm smile looking over at her before turning back to the machines.

Krysta felt a pang of guilt. She knew he was just being nice and trying to make her feel better, but here she was being a jerk to the man. She huffed silently and decided to try and be nice despite her own annoyance of the hospital.

Before she could say anything, Doctor Bradford walked around her bed, stood in front of it with his hands clasped behind his back and a huge grin painted all over his face.

"Well, Krysta I have good news." The man smiled. Krysta eyed him cautiously before replying.

"Please don't tell me they want to feed me meatloaf again? I still have nightmares about that stuff." She stated referring to her third day when they had given her meatloaf which made her sick. Normally she liked meatloaf but for some reason her stomach said no that day and now she hated the stuff.

The doctor let out a genuine chuckle before responding.

"No no. You get to go home today."

Krysta stared at him with an open mouth. She had expected to be in the hospital for at least a week. Even with all the advanced medical technology, a blast to the heart was no small thing. She had even researched it on her phone whenever she wasn't being bugged by nurses or whomever.

"You see somehow you've healed far quicker than any of us would've imagined and that by itself is a miracle, let alone surviving an energy blast to the heart. So after much consideration I'm gonna let you go but you have to call me everyday for a checkup and will come in three times a week for the next three weeks so I run check ups and make sure you're doing well." The Doctor said with a stern look.

"But my moms at work... How am I gonna get home?" Krysta asked baffled. Now she wished she hadn't persuaded her mother to go home.

Before either could respond another voice spoke up. A soft and higher picthed feminie voice.

"You didnt really think your mother was gonna leave you by yourself did you?"

Krysta's mother walked into the room. She was a dirty blonde with blue eyes like her daughters. Her skin was fair and the curves which had been so defined in her youth were still present but not as defined. None the less she was pretty woman.

"Mom?" Krysta asked staring at her with disbelief.

She looked back and forth between her and the doctor, noticing his lack of reaction to her mothers appearance, then connecting the dots.

"You two plannned this didnt you?" Krysta hissed scowling at the both of them for tricking her.

The pair grinned.

"Your mom still has a few tricks up her sleeve sweetie." Krysta's mother stated with a smile.

Krysta rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile in return.

"Well, lets get going! Come on!" Her mother said with much enthusiasm.

"Hold on a little ladies let me get a wheelchair..." Doctor Bradford started but stopped when Krysta almost jumped out of her bed and onto the floor. She was standing tall and as healthy as a horse.

However despite her appearance the Doctor's face paled slightly

"Krysta you shouldn't be standing!" He replied in a slightly panicked voice.

"Why not?" She replied with eyes wide with confusion.

The Doctor rushed over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders as if to hold her up.

"I can hold myself up." Krysta replied somewhat rudely.

"Krysta he's trying to help." Her mother stated clearly confused by the turn of events.

"Nurse bring me a wheelchair!" Bradford yelled pulling Krysta back onto the bed as gently as possible.

"Doc I'm fine!" Krysta hissed as she resentfully sat down.

A nurse with blonde hair suddenly appeared rolling in a wheelchair and worried look on her face.

"Is everything thing alright Doctor?" The nurse asked, her eyes quickly examining to Krysta determining whether or not she was ok.

"Yes just our patient is little head strong now that she knows she's leaving home today." Bradford chuckled nervously. He took the wheelchair form the nurse and wheeled it over to his patient.

Krysta gave him a light glare before stating

"There is no way I'm getting in that chair."

* * *

Krysta groaned internally as her hand covered her face, trying to block the flashes of cameras from the paparazzi.

Question after question was shouted at the girl as her mother wheeled her out of the hospital entrance. It was a mad house and the girl couldn't even hear her own thoughts over the noise. The hospitals security was desperately trying to hold back the wall of reporters wanting to get a interview with the girl who defied death and stopped a murderer/ thief in his tracks.

She hated all of the attention.

Doctor Bradford walked by her and her mothers side escorting them out and glaring at all the paparazzi around, as if trying to scare them off with a simple look. Too bad it didn't work.

"Seriously why are all these people here?" Krysta groaned loudly not bothering to hide her annoyance.

"Because you're a hero Krysta." A loud and deep voice stated over the crowd. The oceans of reporters and photographers stopped their rambling and picture taking and turned away from Krysta in a stunned silence.

"Finally..." Krysta huffed with a roll of her eyes as she relished in the peace and quiet.

Suddenly the crowd began to part as a man walked through them and straight for the girl. Krysta perked up at seeing this and stared at the man coming to her.

He was tall with dark neatly combed hair. He wore a blue suit, white shirt and blue tie. His beard was cleanly shaven. He wore sunglasses that reflected the sunlight a good deal.

A professional appearance shown out form him like a bright light and his mere presence seemed to commend respect. However there was something else about his presence. He seemed warm and friendly despite his imposing appearance

"Governor Richards?" Krysta's mother muttered under her breath.

Krysta's eyes shot open and she nearly choked on her own spit form the surprise. She took another look at the man and wondered why she hadn't noticed who it was. She suddenly felt very small.

The Governor's were men in charge over several other planets within humanitys reign who then reported to the Great council that governed humanity. Governor Richards was the overseer of Earth Mars, and the colonies on Titan and the moon.

"That is who I am." The man said with a warm smile, apparently having heard her mother's muttering.

"What are you doing here Governor?" Doctor Bradford asked clearly confused. The Governor wasted no time in getting to the point as the crowd of reporters and paparazzi watched in awe.

"I'm here to talk to Krysta." He stated clearly and calmly. The pressure of a crowd listening to him not even obvious.

"About what?" Krysta said finally entering the conversation.

"About the Galactic Martial Arts tournament."

"And what about the tournament?"

"I want you to fight in it."

Krysta could've swore she heard a cricket in the background before the reporters, her mother, and Doctor Bradford exploded with questions or accusations.

Why couldn't people just leave her alone?

* * *

A/N Hey guys! So yeah big things in store for our heroine. Sorry if its a little cheesy but I'm moving kind of fast. Gotta get into the plot sooner or latter. Dont worry DBZ characters will appear later! If they haven't already! Thanks for reading! God bless!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A new Deal**

* * *

Krysta couldn't believe it as she slide in the large limousine. Her mother and Doctor Bradford had been... pissed to say the least. By at this point it didn't matter. Here she was riding in the Governors car home with her mom and the Governor himself.

The past few minutes had been chaotic to say the least. The Governor wanted her to fight in the Galactic Martial Arts tournament. Her mother had tarted yelling, the press had gone wild and the whole time Krysta was just in shock.

She couldn't understand why the Governor would want her to fight. She was just a high school girl with no exceptional skills. Sure she had luck but that wasn't everything. Luck couldn't be there all the time.

Either way it didnt matter at this point. The Governor had offered a ride and after seeing the crowd of reporters, the fact her mothers car had been towed by accident, and the next fact they had no other ride home, they had been forced to accept his offer.

Now here they were.

Krysta looked over at the Governor. They had been sitting in silence for a few minutes and the young girl was waiting to see what the man would say. Her mother on the other hand was staring at him with cold eyes daring him to say something. Krysta had found her mothers anger rather funny.

"So Krysta..." The Governor said sliding off his sunglasses and finally putting them away.

"I said no." Her mother snapped at the man only earning a light hearted chuckle.

"Just hear me out ok?" He said with hands raised in surrender.

"Fine..." Her mother hissed.

"All right well Krysta what are your thoughts about the tournament?" He asked leaning towards her.

"Well its ok, but I wouldn't last two seconds in there." Krysta replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"Krysta its not about fighting or about winning even. Its about an ideal, and either way you'd have the best trainer ever. There is no way you could possibly lose. you'd be an inspiration." The governor replied, he then continued.

"You think the empires got all their publicity or fame through the news? No. they get it because their fighters stand for something. Most of ours go in for fame and glory while theirs go in for honor or to just represent their people."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Krysta asked confused by his line of speech. The governor sat back with a sigh.

"Krysta... There is a specific reason why I am asking you." He looked at her, his eyes practically begging her to join as he looked between her and her mother.

"Why?" She asked eyeing him curiously.

"The colonies... Our colonies are growing restless. They are openly beginning to talk about choosing sides in the war or even succession for the Human empire. They think we're weak and whoever wins the war will come after us. They think that we need to choose sides or we will ultimately die. I agree they may have a point, however we need someone, someone to take their eyes off the real problems and to give them hope in humanity again, and with your recent heroic antics, you are the perfect candidate." He explained looking at her with warm yet calculating eyes.

"So you want me to fight for you? Just to distract the people?" Krysta asked eyeing him cautiously.

"In a sense. Of course they can know about the problems of the universe. It's their right. However, they need someone to inspire them and if you were to enter the tournament just to represent humanity. Just to show them we humans are not weak, then it could sway them and buy us some time to strengthen our defenses and fleets so no one could ever trounce humanity and so our people faith can be restored in us and, If you also happened to publicly support humanity and her ideals, then that would be of great help." He stated with a smile on his face. For some reason Krysta felt like he meant himself more than humanity.

"Why though? I don't have to fight for you. Why should I?" The girl asked. She may have not been the smartest person ever but she was clever and she knew there had to be a catch. The only thing was for some reason the idea of fighting thrilled her, but the idea of ever hurting a person which sickened her was stronger and she quickly decided that she'd prefer not to fight.

"Well... Firstly its the right thing to do to help out isn't it? Secondly... I have researched your mother and yourself. You don't seem to be very... Financially secure. If you help me, neither of you will have to work another hour in your life. I guarantee it."

"So your trying to bribe her now huh?" Krysta's mother spat with disgust.

The girl admired her mothers courage but see the logic in his statement. Not having to work ever sounded awesome and she knew her mom worked enough. She could even open a shop or something if she ever wanted, or get the new phone she had been wanting.

"Maybe..." Krysta stated looking away from the Governor and out the car window, signaling the end of the conversation. She was tired and didn't feel like talking about it anymore. The Governor nodded to her politely and decided to discuss less sensitive matter with Krysta's mother though her mother was openly harsh towards the man for wanting to put her daughter into a dangerous situation.

Krysta just stared out of the window contemplating whether or not it was good idea. It sounded like fun, but what if she regretted it?

The girl shrugged off her thoughts and let the adults talk. She just relaxed and decided to let her mind wander as she stared out at the city beyond the window.

Krysta sat up in her bed and stared at her cell phone lying on her nightstand plugged into its charger, the little blue light on it flashing to show it was fully charged.

She brushed her bangs out of her face and behind her ear as she turned and looked out the window across her room. She liked sleeping with the blinds open so she could see the moon. She didn't know why but it helped her feel calm and focused.

The girl had been up for hours thinking about the Governors offer. He had tried convincing her a little more after their main conversation on the ride home but had been met with refusals by her mother and just nods from herself. She wasn't tyring to be rude but she had been rather tired.

Now after a few hours of sleep, being the middle of the night, with almost nothing else to do the girl had been thinking about the decision very thoroughly. Her main concern was did she have any reason not to really do it? She'd get money, a for sure job, almost anything she wanted, she'd have a home, her mother would be taken care of and would finally be able to relax and best Krysta wouldn't have to worry about school. Though she did feel bad about the idea of leaving her best friend, she had to admit the pro's far out weighed the cons.

She looked back at her phone again. The Governor had given her a number to call in case she wanted to talk to him and let him know if her answer was a yes or no. She felt a slight tinge of guilt for not telling her mother but she shrugged it off. She had made her decision.

She grabbed the phone and hurriedly dialed the number the governor had given her.

"Hi this is Krysta... I was wanting to talk to the governor." She said in an unsure voice not exactly knowing what to expect.

Finally the voice on the other side answered her back.

"What would like to talk to him about this late at night?"

"Tell him... That I'm in... I'll fight in the tournament."

The green man landed once more on the cliffside staring at the blonde woman before him. He hadn't exactly wanted to visit her but recent events forced his hand. However, before he was able to speak the woman spoke first.

"Now what do you want?" She hissed at him. She was still sore towards him from their last encounter and she really did not want to see him.

"You know the news about the girl. She's going into that tournament." The man stated rather than asked.

"So what? She can handle herself." The woman said with a shrug and looked up to the sky as clouds rumbled off in the distance signaling another storm was headed her way.

"Not against those caliber of fighters. She needs someone to watch her back. Someone she can trust." The man replied daring to take a few steps closer to her and crossing his arms.

"No." She stated coldly.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"So your'e just going to let her get killed or betrayed?" He stated with a coldness that rivaled hers.

"What do I care? She's done nothing for me."

"I thought you were better than this."

"You thought wrong."

"He would be ashamed to be called your husband right now." The man spat. He anticipated her next move and easily sidestepped her fist. He wondered why of all people it was him and her. They were never the best of friends and they often argued. It was a regular occurrence it seemed for their conversations to always end in fights.

He dodged a kick from her a delivered a powerful punch to her face. Thunder crashed as his fist met her charming face and she stumbled back a bit, surprised he had actually hit back so hard.

Her eyes hardened and she flew up into the air signaling the fight heightening to a new level.

The man grunted realizing what her actually flying meant and met her up in the air crossing his arms.

"This is childish. You used to be one of logic and reason."

"Used to." She hissed before launching forward at him. the mans eyes widened as he realized she was not holding back.

She launched a series of fast punches all over the green mans body, and the man desperately tried to block all of them, however he was not successful and a punch slammed into his gut causing him to reel over in agony.

The woman raised her leg and slammed it down onto his back, sending the man crashing into the mountain with a thunderous crack.

She screamed at the top of her lungs and clasped her hands together. A pinkish red ball formed between her hands and she unleashed a torrent of ki blasts on the man below, her voice never breaking as tears streamed down her checks.

She finished her attack breathing heavily but did not stop there. She shot down towards her once called friend and reeled back her fist. She knew her power and it would almost kill him if she could hit him. Almost.

She slammed her fist into the ground where the green man had once been and searched the surrounding area earnestly. She didn't she his attack coming.

A fist slammed into her back side sending her forwards into the earth. Another fist followed it crushing her even further into the Earth. She sensed the next fist and quickly roleld out of the small indent her body had made in the Earth. She spun to her feet and shot towards him.

The green man scowled as she escaped his attack. In his prime he would've been more than a match for her but he was weaker now, he would have to really on sheer speed and tactics to win this childish brawl.

As she closed in on him reeling back another predictable punch, He flipped back and used both feet to kicj her under her chin.

The woman grunted and flew up into the air, a drop of blood leaving her lips from the force of the hit.

He raced up after her and grabbed her by the throat.

"This is.." He started but before finishing a foot slammed into his gut and a fist hit his face along with a powerful ki blast to his torso.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" The blonde woman screamed. She let the tears run free and her cold voice, was reaching new heights of emotion. She screamed and once more charged for the man.

* * *

So hey new chapter! Hope you enjoyed. Review and God bless!


End file.
